


Rain on the Roof

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [12]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Kate needs to warm up.Prompt 71: “A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss”Ship: PriceMarshSuggester:TheSwordLesbianTo see when I'm doing prompts next and the other kinds of guff I post, follow me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: Nice to Prompt You [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rain on the Roof

Kate has never been quite so cold in her life. She sits soaked to the bone on the torn couch, listening to the pitter patter of rain against the corrugated metal roof of Chloe’s junkyard hangout. Despite her shivering, her cheeks ache from smiling. She hadn’t known what to expect when she’d reached out to the woman what felt like a life time ago, but it certainly hadn’t been _this_.

Chloe stumbles through the door, her leather jacket hiked up over her head. “Sorry about that, it was wedged behind the seats.”

Somehow she manages to catch the bundle that Chloe tosses her way and she quickly pulls out the sleeping bag in it. “Thank you so much, I really should have brought an umbrella or something.”

“I _did_ offer you my jacket.” Chloe teases with a soft grin. “I’ll go outside while you get out of your wet stuff.”

Kate can’t help the giggle that slips from her lips. From a distance Kate would never have pegged her for the chivalrous sort, just another one of Chloe’s many surprises. “You don’t have to go and get soaked on my behalf, I trust you not to peek.”

A blush creeps its way onto Chloe’s cheeks as she promptly spins around. Kate quickly peels off her wet clothing, splaying it all out over a car seat before slipping her nude body into the sleeping bag and sitting back down on the couch. “All safe.”

Chloe turned around smiled to her. “Warmer?”

“Definitely, thank you so much.” Kate pats the spot on the couch next to her. “But I could stand to be a little warmer?”

“How scandalous!” Chloe teases as she launches herself onto the seat next to Kate with her usual gusto. “Cuddling up with the queen of the junkyard, what will the people think!”

Laughter erupts from Kate’s throat as she nestles in close to Chloe, who drapes an arm around her shoulders. “The tough girl punk cuddling up with the church girl, your street cred is ruined.”

Chloe giggles back, that cute little giggle coming from such a brusque exterior is probably Kate’s favorite thing in the world. Their eyes meet and Chloe’s face softens. “Sorry about you getting soaked Katiecat, totally my bad for not checking the forecast.”

“I think it turned out okay.” Kate says softly before leaning up and planting a gentle kiss to Chloe’s chapped lips. As always Chloe takes it slow and at her pace, exceedingly gentle but still somehow there’s a spark of passion to it. Of all the surprises Kate has found about Chloe, her gentle nature and deep abiding passion are definitely her favourites.

The kiss pulls apart and Kate softly whispers up to Chloe, “I love you.” Then her fingers slip into those blue locks, pulling her punk princess close as she gives Chloe a much deeper and less gentle kiss. She does need to warm up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, unbetaed. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> No this doesn't mean I'm off hiatus, I wrote these a while ago.


End file.
